ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Godly" Ken Davison
Kenneth Carlton Davison Jr. (born December 19th, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "Godly" Ken Davison and formerly known by the ring names N.V. Laroux & Tunzafun. He is formerly a wrestler for Steelside Wrestling where he was a Triple Crown champion. Davison formerly worked for Hybrid Championship Wrestling. After training wrestlers for a few years, he returned to the ring for Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance, as well as High Octane Wrestling. He is a member of the Steelside Wrestling, Dublin Pub Wrestling and Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance Halls of Fame. He is currently employed by New Championship Wrestling where he a fromer X Champion, as well as Viking Wrestling Federation where he is the number one contender to the Heavyweight Championship and the 2012 Royal Rumble Winner. Early Life/Training Ken Davison was the runaway child of a broken home. When he was 15, he broke into a house searching for food. He never got the food, as he passed out shortly after climbing through the window. Instead of calling the police and pressing charges, the family instead took him in. To earn his keep, he worked in the family's gym, cleaning up the gym throughout the course of the day. After a few months, he was allowed to train in the gym's wrestling ring with the students there. He showed great potential, and quickly starting wrestling professionally after his high school graduation. There was something else that kept Davison walking the straight and narrow. Her name was Crystal. She was the family's daughter, and soon after Davison was taken in, he and Crystal started dating. She would follow Davison into wrestling as his valet. Early career Davison began his career working under a mask as a La Parka imposter. This did not last long however, as Davison desired to make his own way. He invented a gimmick of being an overgrown child using the name 'Tunzafun'. He would debut this gimmick in CNWF². Clad in pajamas, he brought a teddy bear to the ring with him while using the theme from Sesame Street. He would then give the teddy bear to a child in the crowd before entering the ring to wrestle. While he had fun with the gimmick, he was not on the winning end of many matches. He started going by his given name. But his greatest change was yet to come. Around this time, Davison was starting to follow the lead of "Malibu" Mike Donovan and was on the verge of turning heel. When Donovan quit CNWF², Davison was left without a mentor and without direction. Davison struggled to find his way, until one night that he answered his phone. On the other end of the phone was Donovan's former program director. He called Davison and told him that Crystal had been killed by a drunk driver. With that one phone call, Davison's entire world was gone. Breaking Out Though still featured on CNWF² television, Davison had lost any reason to give a damned about his career. Despite this, he was successful in his first match after Crystal was killed. He found an anger that allowed him to change his style. Still, he was not happy. His promos often showed him sitting alone in the shadows, moping around, or on a bad day, cutting himself. After one particularly bad binge of drinking and cutting, Davison found himself waking up in a pool of his own blood a vomit. It wasn't a pretty sight for the viewers, but that was one of the greatest days of Davison's professional life. It was in that moment that Davison decided that the Christian God, who supposedly loved his children, was not his Holy Father. After all, what Father would allow one of his children to suffer so. From that day forth, Davison would be his own God. And from that day forth, "Godly" Ken Davison was born. Davison would remain with CNWF² until it's end, winning it's television title and feuding with "Iron Man" Jeff Beam. Davison would also work some other smaller feds until he reached EWF. Davison would begin working in EWF with a group of friends calling themselves the Outcast Cult. He arrived there under a mask using the name "The Millenium Man." He would be messenger for the groups arrival. When they finally debuted, they would capture almost all of the titles, with Davison himself capturing the Television title. Eventually, his 'sister' Saber would join the group, winning the Tag Team Championship. Saber was not his sister, but actually his childhood best friend. Steelside Wrestling Davison would bounce around the floundering Independent scene for a while before finding his way to Steelside Wrestling, an upstart wrestling promotion based out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. There he would find his greatest success, becoming the first Steelside Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Davison would become the backbone of the locker, as he valiantly fought Pac Protection Services. While the PPS ran roughshod over the roster, Davison remained the thorn in their side. Davison would later go on to win the Man of Steel Title and the Steelside Wrestling Tag Team titles with his his step-brother, Sean Pollux. He would eventually leave following an injury. After leaving Steelside, Davison would go on to Pro Wrestling Honor, where he would have a short stay before leaving the company to deal with some personal issues. Davison would return to Steelside Wrestling for their final show, challenging long time rival Mr. Popular to a time limit draw in what many consider one of, if not the best, match in Steelside Wrestling history. Hybrid Championship Wrestling "Godly" Ken Davison would soon move on to Hybrid Championship Wrestling. He won his debut match at HCW's "Thanks For Nothing" Pay-Per-View, defeating "Black Static" Greg Hughes, D Robs, and Mike Delco. He would go on to enter an eight man elimination match, eventually won by Kevin Conner. That same show, he saved Daren "Daredevil" Devilin from an attack the Age of Dark, whom they were scheduled to face for the HCW Tag Team Titles. Instead, Devilin was attacked before the match, and Davison accepted the invitation of "Spirit" Tara Jacobs, with whom he won the HCW Tag Team Titles with. Davison and Jacobs would go on to hold the Tag Team Titles for a month, losing them at the "Bitter End" Pay-Per-View in a seven team tag match, where they were the last team eliminated when Doxy Rose superkicked Tara from behind, costing them the titles. It was announced a week later that there would be a four-way elimination match for an HCW World Title shot in which "Godly" Ken Davison would be one of the participants. This was later changed to a three-man ladder match against Hunter Spade and Rol, which Davison would win. In addition to the number one contendership, Davison would also get to choose the stipulation for his World Title match against Slayer. Davison would choose a "Pawn Shop Match", one of Slayer's specialty matches. At the Epic Encounter Pay-Per-View, Slayer would defeat Davison in a match that was as brutal as all the Pawn Shop matches that would come before it. Davison then no showed the events following the "Pawn Shop Match" and hasn't been seen on HCW programming since then due to being fired. Davison returned to HCW on the March 30, 2008 edition of Sunday Night Onslaught, stalking interim General Manager Bobby Donnelly. When Donnelly refused to hire him back, Davison began attacking the talent. Donnelly set up a tag team match with "Godly" Ken Davison and a partner of his choosing against the Shadow Dragons, with the stipulation that Davison could not choose a member of the HCW roster. This didn't prove to be an issue, however, as Davison recruited LA Riotz, an old friend whom Davison had wrestled with in various feds with, starting with the EWF, where the two worked together as members of the Outcast Cult. However, the match never happened as Donnelly attempted to sabotage Davison's attempt at employment by cancelling the match. Later that night, Larry Linford defeated Donnelly and Vaughn to gain total control of the HCW General Manager's position. One of Linford's first acts as GM was to rehire Davison and enter him in a three man round robin tournament with the winner getting a Pure Title shot. After a falling out with management, Davison would again leave Hybrid Championship Wrestling, returning shortly before the promotion folded. High Octane Wrestling Davison would go on to High Octane Wrestling, where he would work for six months, mostly under the guise of Kenn Oddity. He would work as a paranoid convinced that the world was being taken over by evil outer space penguins and Republicans. He would soon befriend Livie Carey, the younger and emotionally stunted sister of HOW superstar Bobbinette Carey. Acting basically like an overgrown child when with Livie, in the ring he was the sworn protector of Bobbinette Carey and her stable, Team Epic. Oddity would be joined once again by old friend L.A. Riotz, who would pull Davison out from the Oddity and return to his Godly state. Riotz would then leave HOW when his contract expired, leaving Godly to fend for himself. Shortly thereafter, Livie Carey would be kidnapped, and Bobbinette turned to the bottle instead of her friends. During this time, Davison also challenged Scottywood to a crucifix match, which Davison would lose. He would leave HOW about a month later. True Champion Wrestling/Northeast Wrestling Alliance "Godly" Ken Davison made his TCW Debut on June 28, 2009 at the Collision Pay-Per-View where he reformed The Kindred with his step-brother Sean Pollux in winning the TCW Tag Team Championship match against Reverend D-Con and Genesis, the New Age Crusaders where the have held the titles until the July 2009 merger between TCW and NWA. Upon the merger of TCW and NWA, the TCW Tag Team Championship would become the recognized Tag Team Championship for the merged federations. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance Debut and Feud with Sexy Jason Davison made his debut for UCWA at their Retribution pay-per-view on June 27, 2010. He would emerge victorious against "Maniak" Mike Dotson, who was also making his debut, in a match that earn Match of the Week Honors. The match went to the time limit, but was restarted without a time limit by UCWA Owner Lucas Van Horn. Davison used illegal tactics including the use of brass knuckles, eventually winning with the Fall From Grace flipping piledriver. Later in the show, he knocked Sexy Jason out using a pair of brass knuckles in unprovoked attack. The two would feud for three months, before Jason earned a shot at Davison and the Ultimate Title he held. Davison would go on to win a brass knuckles on a pole match, which would cause Jason to quit the UCWA. Davison would hold the Ultimate Title until UCWA was bought out by Kasey K. Reynolds, who would restart the company as UWA. All UCWA championships were not recognized by the UWA, hence Davison retired the title. United Wrestling Association When Kasey K Reynolds purchased UCWA, it changed the name and rebooted the company. Davison was chosen as one of the two coaches alongside "The True Legend" Buddy Drifter for UWA's concept show, The Hybrid Superstar. By coaching, Davison would be given a match against Buddy Drifter to determine who would challenge for the UWA World Championship. Despite Davison defeating him cleanly on the final match of the Hybrid Superstar, Drifter would exact his revenge the following week at UWA's first pay-per-view. Davison would go on to the next pay-per-view and win a shot at the UWA World Champion on the same night that his nemesis Buddy Drifter would go on to win the UWA World Title in a match against the Ace. A triple threat match was set up the very next week on UWA Limelight. Drifter was taken out of the equation by Davison who called the police because Drifter was suspected of lighting his own house on fire. Davison then went on to defeat the Ace for the UWA World Championship. Ace would have his revenge and win the title himself at the next pay-per-view. Davison would leave the promotion shortly there after, citing differences with management. UPRISE Davison next turned up in Doncastor, England in the UPW promotion, which would quickly rebrand itself as UPRISE. He did not travel alone. Back in the United States, Davison ran a shelter for young adults who were runaways. Davison hand selected a group of five of these young adults to become his Kindred. He selected Jaoquin for his raw power. He also selected Wilson for his amazing speed and agility. Brothers Logan and Ryder also joined the Kindred, as their blood relation seemed to translate into amazing teamwork. The last addition was Demonica. She was a young woman who was obsessed with Davison, and thus fiercy devoted to him. Davison's first match was against Maggie Mayhem. He would lose the match by DQ when The Kindred rushed the ring and beat down Mayhem, sending a message to the entire UPW locker room. Davison would win the rest of his matches in UPRISE, winning the promotions only title, the Openweight Championship in a match against Freddy Skinner. Black and Maggie Mayhem. Alpha Entertainment "Godly" Ken Davison arrived at the Alpha Entertainment promotion, run by Alexander Kraven and Justin Rose. At first, he remained true to form and went in as a heel. After defeating Trey Jordan, Colton Monroe, & Lucas Young in a four way elimination contest, Davison turned face when he returned to the ring to save Trey Jordon from a beat down at the hands of Markus Young, Lucas Young and Johnny Zero, earning the crowds approval. He would then go on to lose a triple threat match against Ben Hanson & Chris Jacobs in a triple threat contest when Rian Valiant came down to the ring and distracted Davison, allowing Hanson to get the pin on Chris Jacobs. Alpha would then go on hiatus. UCWA Unleashed Davison, wrestling for the first time since Sydney Laroux's death, would reappear in UCWA, this time as NV Laroux. As NV he was everything that "Godly" was not. Masochistic, alcoholic, suicidal and reckless. His unpredictability would be shown as he would steal the UCWA Tag Team title belt, then a month later, give it back to Cooper before walking out on a scheduled rematch. He built a feud with UCWA legend Mac Bane. The two would wrestle in a Boone's Day Massacre Match, where the goal was to put the opponent through a flaming, barbed wire wrapped table. NV would go on to defeat Bane, then he himself would leap onto another flaming, barb wire wrapped table himself. Laroux would leave the company shortly thereafter in a mass exodus. He swore, that when he left, he would never show his face in UCWA again. UCWA All Star Return/Feud with Spike Kane After a short run in another company, Davison would return to UCWA, fulfilling his vow to never show his face in UCWA again by wearing a mask. He also returned as "Godly" Ken Davison, leaving his past as NV Laroux behind him. He made his debut by confronting Spike Kane in the back, taking him down with the Hands of God before reminding Kane of their draw in a Boone's Day Massacre Match, then challenging him to a match at A Day of Reckoning. Later that night, he would join Jimmy Zane by applying the Hands of God on David Crisp, who had come down to ringside, providing a distraction which helped Zane to get the win over the British Bomber. Davison would make his in ring debut the following week against Red Jackson. Davison would humiliate Jackson while providing commentary on his own match. Later that night, Spike Kane would call out Davison, who would show up on the UCWA-Tron and issue a challenge to Kane in his specialty match, the Dragon's Den match. Kane would gain a measure of revenge when Godly would accompany his tag team partner, UCWA All Star Champion Jimmy Zane to the ring in his match against THE Bob Pooler. After Davison's interference during the match, Zane was again able to pick up the win. Spike Kane would sneak up behind Zane and hit him with the Spike Impaler while taunting Davison who was outside the ring. Spike Kane would be put out of action by Davison before leaving the promotion. UCWA All Star would close shortly there after. Viking Wrestling Federation Davison would also sign on with long running Viking Wrestling Federation. His debut match was on their Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View. He entered the Rumble as entrant 25. "Godly" went on to win the Royal Rumble by last elimination Alexia and King Reign when Alexia inadvertently helped pull King Reign to the floor while trying to prevent herself from being eliminated. In winning the Royal Rumble, Davison became the first man to ever win the Rumble in his debut match. In winning the Rumble, he has earned a World Championship Match against Maverick Jones at the next VWF pay-per-view. Since the Royal Rumble Davison has defeated Black Death, but lost against Drake Dogma when Maverick distracted him. VWF went on hiatus before Davison was awarded his title shot. On January 1, 2013, VWF announced that it would be reopening. New Championship Wrestling Davison still seemed to show the violent tendencies of NV Laroux while would resurfacing in NCW after his brief first stint in the promotion, thus far going undefeated during his second tour of duty, including a victory over former rival, Mike Lazslo, the NCW X Champion, who had defeated Davison years ago during Davison's lone World Title match in Hybrid Championship Wrestling under the name Slayer. On July 22, 2012 at the Picture Perfect pay-per-view, Davison would defeat Laszlo to win the NCW X Championship. Since that time, he has remained undefeated in singles competition, including a rematch against Mike Laszlo in a Pawn Shop match, which would be a repeat of their match for the HCW Heavyweight Championship many years earlier, with Davison retaining the X Championship in the match. He would lose the title on September 23, 2012 to Curtis D. Kanyon at the Battle Grounds Pay-Per-View after a 62 day reign. Road To The Gold/Formation of Divine Royalty He would then be entered into the Road To The Gold Tournament, where the winner would be awarded a World Title shot. He won in the first round against Steven Kingsley, but lost in the second round to NCW veteran Lex Sense. The men who were eliminated in the second round were randomly paired together in a second chance tournament where the winners would gain a Tag Team Championship match. Davison was paired up with "The Prince of Perfection" Alex Jones, and the team was successful in defeating the team of Mike Laszlo and Davey Ortega. In the next round, they defeated Dexter Davis and NCW X Champion Curtis D. Kanyon, which would earn them an NCW Tag Team Title Shot against Gib and Simon Daye, collectively known as Team America. Taking the name "Divine Royalty", Davison and Jones were scheduled to face Team America at NCW's "Road To The Gold" pay-per-view taking place on October 28, 2012. Team American was able to defeat Divine Royalty to successfully defend their belts. Despite being thrown together by the bookers, Davison and Jones have agreed to continue working as a tag team in an attempt to dethrone Team America. Davison left the fed due to personal issues and has not returned at this point. IWA Davison would make a brief stop in Bo Langston's IWA promotion, feuding with Davey Boone. Both wrestlers left the promotion after two weeks, with Davison siting personal issues that he had to deal with. Boardwalk Wrestling "Godly" Ken Davison made brief appearances for Boardwalk Wrestling, retiring in 2014. Carnage Wrestling After a five year retirement, "Godly" Ken Davison has decided to make a return to the sport, just months after suffering a heart attack. Personal life Davison keeps his personal life very private, but is responsible for the training of Saber, Sean Pollux, Dark Master, "The Suicide Saint" Skylar Cerreto and "The Polish Predator" Aleksy Madej. He is also listed as a major influence by JS2, a fellow HCW alumnus. Wrestling Facts * Davison's original finishing move was a top rope flipping uranage, which would later on be turned into a double team move by the S.A.T. who called the move the Spanish Fly. * Davison has wrestled in Canada, Europe, Mexico and Japan in addition to his work stateside. Finishing & Signature Moves Finishing Moves *Hands of God (Double Claw Hold Submission) *Deviant Down Fall (Inverted GTS, tribute to Sydney Laroux) Signature Moves *Boucing Godplex (Atomic Drop into a Bridging Back Suplex) *Inverted Bouncing Godplex (Inverted Atomic Drop to Bridging Northern Lights Suplex) *Rolling Dragon Godplex (Series of three to five rolling dragon suplexes) *Fall From Grace (Flipping Piledriver) Managers * Crystal (Debut-November 1996) * Ashlyn (2011) Nicknames * "Godly" Ken Davison * "Sick by Design" Former Gimmicks * "Tunzafun" (1996) * NV Laroux (2012) Theme songs * Sesame Street Anthem (as Tunzafun) * "Holier Than Thou" by Metallica * "Clown" by Switchblade Symphony * "O Fortuna" by Carl Orff * "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash (Current) * "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5 Championships and Accomplishments * CNWF² Television Champion * HWF Television Champion * HWF United States Champion * HWF Tag Team Champion (w/Madman, w/Saber) * KWF World Heavyweight Champion (KWF closed with Davison as champion) * EWF Television Champion * EWF Tag Team Champion (w/Saber, w/Azn Sensation) * SW Heavyweight Champion * SW Man of Steel Champion * SW Tag Team Titles (w/Sean Pollux) * HCW Tag Team Titles (w/"Spirit" Tara Jacobs) * UCWA Ultimate Championship (UCWA closed with Davison as champion) * UWA World Champion * UPRISE Openweight Champion (UPRISE would merge with another company with Davison as champion) * VWF 2012 Royal Rumble Winner * NCW X Champion * Current VCW World Champion (streaming fed) * Member of the Dublin Pub Wreslting Hall of Fame * Member of the Steelside Wrestling Hall of Fame * Member of the Ultimate Championship Wrestling Association Hall of Fame Ken Davison Ken Davison Ken Davison Category:Characters from Massachusetts